Regalo de cumpleaños al estilo Hiraguisawa
by Little Mess
Summary: Para Boggartt - Ella gruñó, genial ahora estaba sacando sus instintos animales por culpa de su estúpido, guapo, infantil e irritante novio. Se había pasado toda la semana lanzándole indirectas acerca de su cumpleaños ¿Y él que hacía? ¡Lo olvidaba!


No, no baby, se que cuesta creerlo pero yo no cree CCS, sino Eriol sería mío y Kaho estaría con los lobos salvajes. Pertenece a las genias de Clamp U.U bu... fue dificil aceptarlo.

* * *

**Regalo de cumpleaños al estilo Hiraguisawa**

* * *

Ella gruñó.

Si, exacto, _gruñó._

Rodó los ojos, genial ahora estaba sacando sus instintos animales por culpa de su estúpido novio.

Estúpido, guapo, infantil e irritante novio.

¡¿Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza?

¿Cómo su estúpido (estúpido, muy estúpido) novio podía haber olvidado su cumpleaños? ¡El de ella! Llevaban viviendo varios meses juntos en su departamento y se había pasado toda la semana lanzándole indirectas acerca de ese día ¿Y él que hacía? ¡Lo olvidaba!

Fue recién cuando Sakura llegó de improviso con un gran pastel en brazos, y Shaoran siguiéndole los pasos, gritando: _¡Feliz cumpleaños Tomoyo! Anda cuéntame ¿Qué te ha dado Eriol? ¡Seguro es hermoso!_ Cuando su novio, congelado totalmente, había reaccionado y girado la cabeza casi como el exorcista hacia el calendario cayendo en cuenta que día era.

Oh, cuantas ganas tenía de lanzarse a ese precioso cuello suyo y no precisamente para besarlo… pero no, ella era una persona civilizada, madura y calmada, además no quería ir a prisión.

Asi que espero toda la tarde con Sakura y Shaoran para que su no tan querido novio hiciera algo. Nada. Entonces pensó en serias formas de torturarlo psicológicamente luego de que los castaños se fueran, pero ¿Qué había hecho el grandísimo cobarde?

¡Huir al baño!

Nunca se había sentido tan molesta con él desde la vez que él se había burlado de uno de sus hermosos diseños para Sakurita.

Asi que ahí estaba ella ahora, la siempre tranquila y elegante Tomoyo Daudoji, golpeando el suelo con la punta de sus tacones, esperando que el grandísimo cobarde de su novio saliera para poder dirigirle la mirada Daudoji oficial (si, de esas que utilizaba su madre cuando recién estaban saliendo. Espeluznante) y decirle lo…

Toalla.

Cuerpo.

Musculos.

Eriol.

Agua.

…

El cerebro de Tomoyo logro poder organizar un pensamiento coherente luego de unos segundos y volvió a apreciar su vista.

Tramposo.

No se valía que él le esté haciendo eso, no era justo que saliera de la ducha con tan solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, sus nervios estaban a punto de colapsar.

—Tommy, amor… —la llamó.

Ella parpadeo y al ver su sonrisa divertida, tan característica en él, sintió un sonrojo subir por sus mejillas y su seño volver a fruncirse imperceptiblemente.

—Hiraguisawa —murmuró con rencor, procurando no mirar sus perfectos y estúpidos musculos.

Iba a volver a abrir la boca cuando Eriol sacó el brazo que tenía tras su espalda, dejando a la vista un moño rojo que se colocó encima de su cabeza.

—Feliz cumpleaños amor —dijo sonriendo, señalando con una mano, el clásico moño rojo de regalo, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Tomoyo tragó… eso no era jugar limpio. Se mordió el labio y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Volvió a repasar.

Musculos.

Agua.

Toalla.

Eriol.

…

Bien, solo por esta vez se lo perdonaba.

Ahora, era mejor disfrutar su obsequio de cumpleaños.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Notas:**

_¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa mundo! ¿Como estan? A que no saben que día es hoy jujuju ¿Curiosos? Bueno, les diré. En un día como este, hace muchos años XD. nacio una personita muy maravillosa ¿Su nombre? ES "M..." Jajajaja ya, no lo diré Boggartt porque te quiero jajaja._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLE ALFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ¡QUE EMOCION! ESPERO QUE LA HAYAS PASADO INCREIBLE. ME HE PASADO 4 MIN, PERO NO IMPORTA PORQUE YA TE DI OTRO REGALO. EXACTO: TIENES DOS REGALOS MIOS, REVISA MI PROFILE ;)_

_TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO, GRACIAS POR TODO Y ESPERO QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS ALFA, ALIAS M... JAJAJA XD, ALIAS MUJER QUE NO ME CREE MI EDAD, ALIAS MUJER QUE ME OBLIGA A ACTUALIZAR XD._

_UN BESO ENORME, ESTO ES PARA TI._

_Peace & Love._

**_Little Mess_**


End file.
